Gundam-ized Songs: The Seeress Mix!
by The Blue Seeress
Summary: title says it all. now six parodies to six songs, now FOUR about killing Relena because i hate stalker b****craft. hope it gives ya a giggle or two.
1. Shoot At Me

This sick idea came to me in guitar class, as I tried to figure out the tune to it. Relena has a little message for Heero…  
  
Shoot at Me (to the tune of Stand By Me)  
  
When the suits have come   
  
And the war does start   
  
And the bombs are the only lights we'll see   
  
No I won't be involved   
  
Oh I'll be so happy  
  
Just as long as you shoot, shoot at me   
  
So Heero Heero shoot at me   
  
Oh shoot at me   
  
Oh shoot, shoot at me, shoot at me   
  
If the peace that we look upon   
  
Should tumble and fall   
  
Or the Oz base should crumble to the sea   
  
I won't care, I won't care   
  
No I won't feel a thing   
  
Just as long as you shoot, shoot at me   
  
And Heero Heero shoot at me   
  
Oh shoot at me   
  
Whoa shoot now, shoot at me, shoot at me  
  
Heero Heero shoot at me   
  
Oh shoot at me   
  
Oh shoot now, shoot at me, shoot at me  
  
Whenever you're need therapy just shoot at me   
  
Oh shoot at me   
  
Whoa shoot now, oh shoot, shoot at me.  
  
Heero: *blinks* Well, if you insist... Gun: BANG! Relena: OW!! Everyone Else: YAY! TBS: REVIEW! 


	2. Can You Feel the Gun Tonight?

Uh...it's to the tune of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John. Not the lion king one, that has too few words, but imagine the scenery rather like the jungle when this song is going in that movie.  
  
Relena is running through a jungle, tripping over roots, fleeing an unseen foe. Her gasps and loud footsteps make it impossible not to notice her. It the midst of this Jurrassic Park-like scene, music floats over the trees.   
  
"There's a calm surrender  
  
To the rush of day  
  
When the hear of a chatt'ring toungue  
  
Can be silenced today  
  
An unwitnessed moment  
  
I can't believe it's true  
  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
  
Just to shoot at you"  
  
We can now see her pursuer, who seems a little non-plussed by the sudden interference of the authoress. Of course, it's Heero, and he's got a gun. The music continues blithely.  
  
"And can you feel the gun tonight?  
  
It's pointed at you now  
  
It's enough for this perfect soldier  
  
To kill you somehow  
  
And can you feel the gun tonight?  
  
How it's aimed and set?  
  
It's enough to make a hole in your head  
  
or maybe in your chest"  
  
Then Relena trips, and sprawls on the ground. Heero, who was only a few behind any way, comes and stands over her, and surprisingly starts to sing along with the music.  
  
"It's time that I should tell you  
  
It's harsh but it's true  
  
That no one enjoys being stalked  
  
Especially not by you  
  
There's a rhyme and reason  
  
To the colony wars  
  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
  
Desires to shoot yours"  
  
Relena's eyes widen, and she stares at the gun like a frightened rabbit in the gaze of a snake. We hear a way, way to enthusiastic person raise the volume of the music a couple notches.  
  
"And can you feel the gun tonight?  
  
It's pointed at you now  
  
It's enough for this perfect soldier  
  
To kill you somehow  
  
And can you feel the gun tonight?  
  
How it's aimed and set?  
  
It's enough to make a hole in your head  
  
or maybe in your chest"  
  
Finally, during the slow, pretty instrumentals, Heero looks up in irratation.  
  
"Kill the music."  
  
"Excuse me?" a rather shocked Blue Seeress inquires.  
  
"I can't kill her with that music in the background."  
  
She shrugs. "Ok..." The music dies.  
  
A gunshot rings out over the otherwise peaceful jungle. And the very end of the song is restarted, kind of a semi-triumphant celebration  
  
"It's enough to make a hole in your head or maybe in your chest"  
  
TBS sez: Review, please. That wasn't the only bullet in Heero's gun. 


	3. Living La Vida Trowa

This is for my friend who is seriously living la vida Trowa. Don't get me wrong, I love the silent clown too, but she takes it waaaaaay to far (2 gig naked Trowa pictures on her hardrive, I'm not kidding!).  
  
Living La Vida Trowa (to the tune of Living La Vida Loca)  
  
She's into animation  
  
hentai and and shounen-ai  
  
I've got a strange sensation  
  
that girl's obsessed with that guy.  
  
She's likes the new additions  
  
new pics and new fan art  
  
she's got a new addiction  
  
for every body part  
  
She made him take your clothes off  
  
and and put him on her hentai page  
  
she'll take your porno photage  
  
and make it into anime  
  
like a fiend on a ricochet  
  
upside inside out  
  
she's living la Vida Trowa  
  
she'll draw and sketch you out  
  
she's living la Vida Trowa  
  
her hardrive groan out loud  
  
and so do her pics of Trowa  
  
she will wear you out  
  
she's living la Vida Trowa  
  
living la vida Trowa  
  
made up a new website  
  
paid 50 bucks for enough space  
  
she took some clips and and a bunch of hentai  
  
she needs it all for her own piece  
  
she never watch the others  
  
makes you rent just gundam wing  
  
and once you've spent a day with her  
  
you'll be obsessed with the same thing  
  
and those songs she makes you sing...  
  
upside inside out  
  
she's living la Vida Trowa  
  
she'll push and pull you down  
  
she's living la Vida Trowa  
  
her hardrive groan out loud  
  
and so do her pics of Trowa  
  
she will wear you out  
  
she's living la Vida Trowa  
  
living la vida Trowa  
  
She'll made him take his clothes off  
  
and put him on her hentai page  
  
she'll take your porno photage  
  
and make it into anime  
  
like a fiend on a ricochet  
  
upside inside out  
  
she's living la Vida Trowa  
  
she'll push and pull you down  
  
she's living la Vida Trowa  
  
her hardrive groan out loud  
  
and so do her pics of Trowa  
  
she will wear you out  
  
she's living la Vida Trowa  
  
living la Vida Trowa  
  
living la vida Trowa  
  
TBS sez: anyway.....review? 


	4. Little Cherub of a White Arab

It's always bugged me that Quatre is white, and yet Arabian. And the "Stop, we shouldn't be fighting eachother" bugs me every now and again. But Quatre's just soooo cute! so he gets a whole song to himself.  
  
Little Cherub of a White Arab (to the tune of Pretty Fly for a White Guy)  
  
How ya doing Quatre?, Alright, Alright  
  
How ya doing Quatre?, Alright, Alright  
  
How ya doing Quatre?, Alright, Alright  
  
And all the girlies say I'm a little cherub of a white arab  
  
Une Duo Treize Quatre Quatre Quatre Sanq[1]  
  
You know its kinda hard just to win a war today  
  
Our subject doesn't like it, but he kicks ass anyway  
  
He may not like to fight, and he may not have skills  
  
But everything he lacks, well he makes up in ideals  
  
So don't you fight, makes peace tonight  
  
You know we know we really gonna be fighting anyway  
  
Gonna win the war, and destroy some more  
  
Zero system's a trip, System's a trip!  
  
So if you don't like to go and fight  
  
At least you'll know you can always get the zero system tonight  
  
The world needs insanity, so  
  
Hey, hey, do that space war thing!  
  
How ya doing Quatre?, Alright, Alright  
  
How ya doing Quatre?, Alright, Alright  
  
How ya doing Quatre?, Alright, Alright  
  
And all the girlies say I'm a little cherub of a white arab  
  
He needs to achieve peace, but the other side's not nice  
  
So in the lack of of that he'll just get sandrock and go fight  
  
Now cruising in his gundam, he sees MD as he pass  
  
And if he swipes twice, he's gonna kick they're metal ass!  
  
So don't you fight, makes peace tonight  
  
You know we know we really gonna be fighting anyway  
  
Gonna win the war, and destroy some more  
  
Zero system's a trip, System's a trip!  
  
So if you don't like to go and fight  
  
At least you'll know you can always get the zero system tonight  
  
The world loves insanity, so  
  
Hey, hey, do that space war thing!  
  
Now he's getting a vacation yeah, he got it all done  
  
But then some little brat plunged the world back to square one!  
  
Friends say he's trying to hard, and he can't fix it all  
  
But that idiots always putting himself behind the damn eight ball!  
  
How ya doing Quatre?, Alright, Alright  
  
How ya doing Quatre?, Alright, Alright  
  
How ya doing Quatre?, Alright, Alright  
  
And all the girlies say I'm a little cherub of a white arab  
  
Une Duo Treize Quatre Quatre Quatre Sanq  
  
So don't you fight, makes peace tonight  
  
You know we know we really gonna be fighting anyway  
  
Gonna win the war, and destroy some more  
  
Zero system's a trip, System's a trip!  
  
So if you don't like to go and fight  
  
At least you'll know you can always get the zero system tonight  
  
The world needs insanity  
  
The world loves insanity  
  
Let's get some more insanity  
  
Hey, hey, do that space war thing!  
  
[1] une is french for one, duo is italian for two, treize is pronounced like the french word for three, quatre is french for four and sanq is pronounced like the italian word for five. so it's like uno dos tres quatro quatro quatro cinco or summing like that.  
  
TBS sez: Hey hey do that review thing! 


	5. That Girl at my High School

Yet another song which wants to kill Relena.  
  
Duo: The song wants to kill Relena? *snorts with laughter*  
  
TBS: *smacks him* Of course it does, everyone does.  
  
Heero: I agree.  
  
Duo: *preps guitar* Then lets get started!  
  
TBS: Hang on, I need to do disclaimers.  
  
This is to the tune of "The Rock Show" by Blink-182, neither of which I own. Consequently, they aren't going to play this. We have Heero with vocals and guitar, Duo at back up vocals and base, and Wufei at the drums. I don't own them either. Or Relena.  
  
Duo: *shudders* Who would want to own Relena?  
  
Heero: Beats me. *picks up guitar* Are we ready?  
  
Wufei: Yep!  
  
Duo: Let's go!  
  
That Girl at my High School  
  
Flying out with my gundam  
For Dr. J man   
Homicidal, confused  
but not a bit scared  
I couldn't wait for the start  
Of my mission  
I remember it's first time  
That I saw her there  
  
She's getting teased at her school  
'Cause she's a Darlian  
I'm kinda angry 'cause  
I think she knows who I am  
She's annoying,  
She'll always be there  
She followed me  
Tried to shoot her, I swear  
  
I'm gonna kill that girl  
At my high school  
She said, "What?"  
And I said "Omae o Korosu"  
She's so strange  
She said "Go ahead and kill me."  
That little bitch's  
Always around  
Can't wait till her  
Brother gets shot down  
I'm gonna kill that girl  
At my high school  
  
When I said that I was  
Gonna kill her  
I remember the look  
Her mother gave us  
Seventeen without  
A purpose or direction  
We don't owe anyone  
A f***ing explanation  
  
I'm gonna kill that girl  
At my high school  
She said, "What?"  
And I said "Omae o Korosu"  
She's so strange  
She said "Go ahead and kill me."  
That little bitch's  
Always around  
Can't wait till her  
Brother gets shot down  
I'm gonna kill that girl  
At my high school  
  
  
I can see her on the  
huge ass screen  
I loaded up my beam  
And I started waiting  
And and when my destruction's done  
I'll load up my gun  
And continue waiting  
  
I'm gonna kill that girl  
At my high school  
She said, "What?"  
And I said "Omae o Korosu"  
She's so strange  
She said "Go ahead and kill me."  
That little bitch's  
Always around  
Can't wait till her  
Brother gets shot down  
I'm gonna kill that girl  
At my high school  
  
That girl  
At my high school  
That girl  
At my high school  
  
Omae o korosu  
(That girl  
At my high school)  
Omae o korosu  
(That girl  
At my high school)  
(Repeat to fade)  
  
Duo: I RULE!!! WHAT DOES MARK HOPPUS HAVE THAT I DON'T!?!?!  
  
Heero: *leaves to kill "that girl at his high school*  
  
TBS sez: Review! 


	6. Because They Got High

I gave the g-boys weed, because I was high. I don't own them at all, but I was high. Now I'm writing a fic about it, and I know why. Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high. Ladedadadadeda.   
  
Onnako helped...a little. You know, Onnako, my little sis, the one who leaves reviews as Horse Ruler? Yeah. See if you can guess who's saying what, the end is all of them.   
  
Because They Got High   
  
I was going to shoot Relena,   
but I got high.   
I ran away from her instead,   
because I was high.   
Now she's stalking me again,   
And I know why   
Because I got high,   
Because I got high,   
Because I got hi-igh.   
Ladedadadadeda   
  
I was going to feed the lions,   
but I got high.   
The escaped and fed themselves,   
because I got high.   
Now Catherine's kitty-chow,   
And I know why   
Because I got high,   
Because I got high,   
Because I got hi-igh.   
Ladedadadadeda   
  
I was trying to go for peace,   
but I got high.   
I blew up the UN instead,   
because I was high.   
Now war has started again,   
And I know why   
Because I got high,   
Because I got high,   
Because I got hi-igh.   
Ladedadadadeda   
  
I was going to bug Wu-man,   
but I got high.   
We made love instead,   
because I got high.   
Now we're getting married soon,   
And I know why   
Because I got high,   
Because I got high,   
Because I got hi-igh.   
Ladedadadadeda   
  
I was going to meditate,   
but I got high.   
I destoyed my shrine instead,   
because I got high.   
I feel more free now,   
And I know why   
Because I got high,   
Because I got high,   
Because I got hi-igh.   
Ladedadadadeda   
  
We improved all of our lives,   
because we got high.   
  
Heero: Wait, I didn't kill Relena.   
  
See: So do it now.   
  
Relena: HEEEEEEEER-   
  
Gun: BANG!   
  
Heero: Alright, we can go on now.   
  
Uh...We don't know why we're singing this song,   
because we got high,   
Now we're almost done   
And we know why   
Because we got high,   
Because we got high,   
Because we got hi-igh.   
Ladedadadadeda   
  
G-boys: *take a bow*   
  
Duo: Thank you all! We'll be here all week! And all of next week, and the week after that....*gets dragged off by Wufei*   
  
TBS sez: REVIEW!!! 


End file.
